Life After
by 4ever-infamous
Summary: Korra has to deal with 4 kids and after she made the decision to leave Republic City... maybe she's decided its time for her kids to experience the city life and have some roots. But what if one of the reasons she came back doesn't want her anymore. Please help! 1st story.
1. Past

_**Umm...Hi this is my first story on here and I would really apreciate comments and help. Anything to inprove would be better. Thanks. Enjoy. I guess.**_

* * *

Two months ago Korra and Mako slept together. But Mako was still with Asami so Mako pushed it off. Never realizing it meant more to Korra than she said.

* * *

No ones POV

"I just don't get what's up with her. She's been missing more and more practice. Doesn't she know that even in an off-season you still need to practice?" *squeak squeak* "Uh huh. I know Pabu. Something's wrong with them both." Bolin says, whispering to his fire ferret glancing at his teammates.

Bolin sets Pabu down and strolls back into the center of the arena, going directly in between Korra and Makos sparring match.

"Bo, if you need attention all you have to do is ask," Korra says laughing, scratching behind his ear mocking him " I know its Mako that takes up all the attention at home."

Mako lets out a dramatic sigh and fakes hurt trying to hold back his laughter. While Bolin panted like a polar-bear-dog.

Korras face wavered pain but she quickly masked it with a sigh. She thought no one saw her although Mako did and gave her a questioning look. Se shook him off and started taking off her gear.

"I've got to go t-to-" she quickly covered her mouth and ran to the closest trash bin throwing up the contents of the days lunch. "Sorry guys, I've been throwing up all week. I think I've got a stomach bug or something. I'll just go home and have some rest. I probably won't be here tomorrow."

Bolin looked worried while Mako looked uncomfortable not being able to comfort her himself.

"Ok Korra, do you need any help getting to the island?" Bolin asked.

Korra shook her head and wobbled over to the window took a deep breath and slowly turned around. "Hey y'all know I love you guys right? And that you're my best friends, yeah?"

"Of coarse and you are mine and Makos best friend also." Bolin said a little shocked at her statement. Korra smiled and shook her head softly "And tell Asami that also" then she jumped out of the window into the rough undertow, slowly floating down towards Air Temple Island basking in the sun.

**KORRAS POV**

Pema and I finally convinced Tinzin that doing this was best. Not to mention I get to travel the world, helping all the nations while letting my unborn child (or children cause Katara said you could never fully know) become more cultural and learn the bending arts from the homeland of its people. It's been a few months since Mako and I did… let's say "the dirty". But since he was with Asami back then he pushed me away every time I tried to talk to him he even makes sure that someone else is always with us in the room. It's so aggravating. I remember when it happened.

_**Flashback** _

"Something, something, something…OF THE WORLD!" Bolin cheered as we exited Narooks. I find it funny that for such a big guy Bolin is sort of a lightweight, can't hold his cactus juice for anything. "Bolin," Mako laughs, "it's 'We are the champions' of the world. Not something something something." I just keep laughing until Bolin picks me up, throws me over his shoulder and starts to run away cackling like a mad man. I, being oh so helpless, decided to call out for help. "Help me, help me, for there is a madman who has taken me…" I look pointedly at Mako. He puts his hands up as a sign of 'sorry can't help you there'. Jerk. All of a sudden Bolin drops me and plops himself right down next to me.

"I've always loved the stars." He mumbles almost incoherently looking up at the night sky. "Can I stay here tonight Mako?"

"Sure, Bo. Yeah. But I'm going to take Korra home. OK?" Bolin only nods.

"Up we go." He says as he pulls my wrists towards him making me fall into his chest ending with us both stuttering and blushing. He sweeps his arm into the air, signaling us to start walking. The walk in a silent and awkward one with our arms brushing every few moments. As we near the dock Mako insists that I stay in their apartment because I'm "too drunk" to swim anywhere. Even thought I feel fine. As he leads up to the door I get more nervous. _I haven't been up here in a long time, every since Mako and Asami started dating._ I put my foot through the threshold. But apparently I'm a moron because I somehow trip on something and start falling. But the years of probending because Mako caught me with such ease and power that when he pulled me up I fell back in to his chest. Though when I got my balance he caught my eyes then his eyes flickered to my lips. Suddenly I'm against the wall, Makos got my hands in one hand above my head and has shoved his tongue down my throat grinding and rolling into my hips. And I'm not giving up with a fight because soon enough we're on the couch with my shirt and pants off and his shirt off going at it. And I think you all can guess what happened after that. Well I betcha' didn't guess that when we woke up in his bed naked he got up not saying a word put on his pants and with one last look he left me in his bed. But in that look you could see all of the regret for sleeping with me and the pain and disgust for cheating on Asami. Then everything happened with a blur as I sped out of there and jumping out of the window. Later that morning Bolin came up to me asking about what happened last night cause he asked Mako and he said 'Bo, I was so trashed last night, I could have sung any song and wouldn't remember why my throat hurt the next day'. And that was what stung the most. Not even him not telling Bolin but just not being man enough to own up to his mistakes.

_**End of Flashback**_

Back to traveling, Tinzin said as long as I keep up with all training I could go. He thinks that since I've taken care of Amon I need to show interest in all of the people in the world not just the benders. And I begged for pro mission from Katara so it would be even safer to have my baby(s) when I needed her. She told me I'd have to meet up with her somehow to have this kid(s).

I officially leave tomorrow heading for the earth kingdom. I'm actually really exited. I haven't been out in a very long time. Ever since I came here for Tinzin. Pema thinks I should go tell the guys goodbye. I really don't want them to worry. But I do t want have to explain why I have to leave all of a sudden. I decided to write them a letter.

Dear Bolin,

…

Love Korra

Dear Asami

…

Korra

Dear Mako, I have no I idea if you mad that I left you guys or just the fire ferrets. I don't want to know either, because if I'm right it will hurt even more than it does now and yes seeing you everyday and with Asami hurts. I love Asami but not with you. I know you remember that night and I know you've been avoiding it. And that hurts to. I'm not blaming you; I understand your point of you. I just want you to know that I've left. You probably know that but I want you to remember this. I still stand by what I said to you in the team box all those weeks ago. I just wanted you to know this. And also I most likely won't be back for a while. You might not want to try and find me. Its probably best to try and forget about me. You and Bolin and Asami. Please forgive, and forget me.

Love Korra.

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

I remembered to give Jinora the letters I wrote and reminded her with much seriousness that she shouldn't seek the guys out. That they would need to come to her looking for me. The and only then could she give them the letters. She seemed uncertain about my plan. But because I as leaving she complied.

"Now Korra," Tinzin began "Don't forget to teach your…child the basics of bend right as he or she gets their bending. Alright?"

"Yeah, yeah Tinzin. I know Ill be back before that though so don't worry you pretty little arrow about a thing. OK?" I reply anxiously trying not to miss the boat to the earth kingdom. I give the family one last look before Naga and I ascend the plank. And I cant help but hope that thing will start to look up. But who knows?


	2. 6 Years Later

I DON'T THINK I SAID THEIR AGES

*Korra-17

Bolin-17

Mako-18

ON TO THE STORY

-_6 years later_-

**KORRAS POV**

I just finished watching Hiroshi finish his match against the other bending boy and while he got his water and went to with his siblings to me I couldn't help see how much of each one of them have their father in them... Hiroshi the most with his amber eyes and dark hair, but Lin has the same pale skin and graceful walk... But it doesn't matter if they look like HIM they all have different personalities that make everyone own their own looks. Maybe someday they could meet him I wonder if he would love them? Or would he hate me? Who care I did what I thought was right. Enough of all of these sad thoughts. I always loved that all my kids are different benders. I once asked Katara about it before she past away and she said the fire bender and earth bender abilities are from Makos side and when I got my bending taken away by Amon air bending became part of me so that's why the water bender and air bender abilities are from my side. When they were born I just couldn't believe I had quardrplets.

First There is Noatak and he is the oldest and a fire bender with black hair and amber eyes with a kinda of tan-ish skin.

Then there is Lin and she is 2nd oldest with the abilities of air bending and she looks like the perfect mix between us with my blue eyes and his black hair.

The third child is Hiroshi and he is an earth bender and kind of looks like Bolin even with the green eyes.

And the last and youngest of the group is Katara. She is a water bender and looks exactly like I did when I was that age.

"Mama, are you ok?" Hiroshi said. He looked up at me then held his tiny gloved hand out to mine. The others started to notice because then Lin took my other hand.

To some people passing on the street it may have looked like I was babysitting these kids... But it's only because I am 22 and walking around with four kids.

"Yeah baby, I'm just thinking. About your dad." See here's the thing, they know all about what happened and how I was scared of rejection and they said they still love me and understand. They have seen pictures of him or listened to matches when we visit Tenzin, Pema, and Lin. That's how Hiroshi became such a great earth and metal bender. Because he has a Beifong teaching him (and me but besides me they are taught more modern types of bending.)

"Well, stop being sad and c'mon we wanna get some fire-flakes!"

I then heard a chorus of "yeahs" and we started our journey to one of the best fire-flake stands in the fire Nation.

"Do y'all know what you want? I am feeling like the ultra hot fire flakes how about you Hiroshi? Guys?"

"The super-duper spicy lion-egg rolls extra hot sauce!" They all said at once. Some people passing by started to laught at how in sync they were and I just held a proud smile.

After we got out orders and sat in the park Katara started to show us what she recently learned from Master Koel. After she was finished I decided now would be the best time to tell them the news.

"Guys there is something I want to talk to you about. It seems that crime rate has gone up since I had left Republic City... And Grandpa Tenzin mentioned it might be good if I went over there for a while. And as he told me this I thought maybe I could show you the city and the arena and maybe you could even meet your- your father?"

I looked at each one of the kids faces. And slowly they transformed from unsure to exited. They all burst into spontaneous talking and giggling and large smiles.

I let out a breath of relief and told the children to start packing.

-_Making Their Way Off The Ship_-

"Eeeppppp! I Soooooo Exited!" Katara screamed as we made our way off the ship and on to the dock. Hiroshi and Noatak looked at each other dropped their stuff yelling "Race you!" And took off.

But I just stopped. I stopped, I took a deep breath and just looked the city. I felt a small hand enter mine and I looked down.

My sweet Lin look up at me and whispered as she looked around "It's ok to be scared momma. I'm scared. What if daddy doesn't want me? Us? What if he already has other babies with that Asami girl?" Her voice broke and I could see the tears on her eyes. My heart broke when I saw a year roll down her face.

"Sweetie no. He will love you guys."

I heard the voice of Noatak behind me. "Do you promise?" I turned and saw Katara, Noatak, and Hiroshi looking very sad and scared.

"Yes baby I promise" I said pulling them into my arms, tears rolling down my own cheeks. At least I hope he will.

Sugarcookie545- your comment actually made me 'awww' out loud. My mother looked at me like I was the dumbest thing on the world. But one on the reasons why I posted was because it was stuck in my head... Ill try to keep writing.

ps... I SUCK at most computer stuff, so bare with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra 3

So three things to say

1) The kids don't FULLY understand what is happening with their mothers' life they understand enough to not be upset with her for not letting them meet their father.

2) Its bear... not bare. I checked then I felt like a dumb ass... So I will try and make most of my words correct. *cough* greyjedi1 *cough*

3) The arena is the same as the first episode.

Onwards to the story

**KORRA'S POV**

I look at each of my kids when I see the arena in the distance. I can feel all of the memories rush back to me. Making my heart burn in nostalgia. I sigh deeply and look to my kids nodding my head to the center of the island, they look at me with unshed tears and gather their stuff and start trudging up the hill to Tenzin and Pema who are waiting at the door with open arms.

"Korra dear! How are you? And you kids? Well come in, come in. You must be exhausted from the long trip?" Pema must be on happy juice with how fast she spoke.

The kids gave both of them hugs and made their way inside.

"Mom, are we going to practice after dinner or are you going to do some Avatar thing-ies and talk to great grandpa Anng?" Katara quietly spoke.

"Avatar things. But you guys can explore the island- after dinner. With the same rules as everywhere else. No leaving each other and no hurting each other." The last rule I gave a pointed look to Lin remembering when she blasted air at Noahtak from the top of the Ba Sing Se palace. Luckily by that time he knew how to push the fire from his feet so he could catch himself. She looked down in guilt but snapped her head up, mouth open about to defend herself when I gave her the look that all mothers give their children and she quickly averted her eyes to they sky bison outside.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"OK"

"Ok, mama"

"I promise"

We quickly ate dinner afterwards and separated to do our own business. As I walked to the meditation platform I called to my kids "If your not home by morning meditation all of you are in big trouble." They nodded their tiny heads and ran over the hill.

**NO ONES POV**

The children ran over the hill and slid down the other side.

"Guy? Do you remember how cool mom made the arena sound? With all of the proper equipment? Lets go check it out!" Lin said in excitement.

Noahtak and Katara quickly agreed and they all turned their heads towards Hiroshi.

"Hi? You know the rules we can't go unless you go with us. Think about how cool it would be! To see where mama and uncle Bolin and daddy would preform!"

"Ya, and your favorite team Ember Island Eel Hounds have trained there!"

"Don't forget about the Fire Ferrets!"

"Please Hi?" Katara said with tears in her eyes " I want to at least try and connect in some way to they life our mom had before us…"

Hiroshis' level head vanished when he saw the sad look in her eyes… "Ok, but when cant stay long. How did mama get there in the stories?"

"She swam and the shot her self out with water into an open window"

All the kids looked towards Katara. She looked a little resistant but quickly agreed when Lin offered assistance. They waded out into the water and let Katara manipulate the currents to push them to the arena.

They found a window that looked open and Lin and Katara shot the kids forward through the widow and the rolled so the pressure of the fall didn't hurt any of them. They stood and looked around. Noahtak was the first to start walking to the left and then through a doorway. "Whoa" he said. The children ran after him and stop in their place when they say the big gym. "Whoa" they said.

"Come on, lets keep going!" Lin said with new enthusiasm running off.

The three kids ran after her until they came to the center of the arena with the stands everywhere. They hurried off to the ring and separated into 2 teams of 2. Noahtak and Lin against Hiroshi and Katara. They started with Lin throwing air balls at Katara only to duck and water-whip Noahtak as he started fire bending. Hiroshi was shooting discs lest and right. None of them saw 4 figures watching them until the clapping started when Noatak and Lin lost that round and were making their way out of the water. Much faster than was necessary Noatak and Lin (being the oldest 2) stood protectively in front of the younger two. The fire and air circling their hands in case of an emergency.

The figures started making way to the kids with their hands in a non-threating way at the height of their chests.

"What are you kids doing here?" A man with long brown hair and a dull look said with a growl.

It was so harsh it made Katara and Lin flinch. The woman with black hair saw that and scolded the man with the long brown hair.

"Hasok, shut up" she said slapping him on the back of the head "Hey but really what are you doing back here this is restricted from anyone who doesn't work here and the players."

Hiroshi waved his brother and sister off stepping forward. Hiroshi spoke "My brother and sisters and I were looking for the bathroom and got lost?"

The other man with brown hair laughed making his dull green eyes sparkle "The old I had to pee excuse?" The other 3 looked at him as he laughed at an untold joke. "So besides that, what are your names? And how old are you?" The man with the black hair finally spoke. The three kids turned to him and gasped then quickly turned around to form a circle of 4.

The man with the black hair raised and arched eyebrow and looked at the other people.

In whispers the kids spoke at the same time so it was inaudible for the grown people behind them. The quickly shot up and turned around with little smirks on their faces.

Lin stepped forward "well my name is Lin and we are all six. But we want to know your names before we tell you the rest of theirs."

The woman with the black hair spoke up "My name is Asami"

The man who laughed said "Bolin" with a smile on his face.

The man who first spoke said with a frown "Hasok"

And the man with the black hair said with a small smile "Mako"

"Daddy?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Korra 4**

**Recap:**

"**Mako"**

"**Daddy?"**

**NO ONES POV**

Katara whispered "daddy?" only Lin and Noahtak heard and sharply turned and shushed her. Giving her the evil eye.

Asami spoke "Now what are your names?" The children gave each other a smirk before answering.

Hiroshi stood and looked the adults in the eyes and said "Hiroshi" Asami gasped and looked at Mako and Bolin with a shocked face that mirrored theirs.

Then Katara cleared her throat "Katara" she said in a small voice show the girls meek and shy personality.

"You know I'm Lin" the child said in a cocky manor.

And the Last boy Spoke up and look Mako right in the Amber eyes that matched his own "Noahtak" he said in a strong, proud voice. Mako tried to hide his shock as the four realized that 'Noahtak' was the name of the terrorizer of the benders not but 6 or 7 years before.

The children smiled because they knew the significance of their names. Bolin coughed and cleared his throat then offered, "Would you like to play with or against the fire ferrets? In a mock game right now?" The girls squealed and the guy jumped up and down in joy.

Hasok interjected "Ugh, I don't have time to play with children" and stalked away.

Lin squealed "Don't worry Katara here"- she nodded her head towards the youngest girl –"can play on your team, making it even."

Asami frowned "Well how did you know I waste going to play?"

Lin looked to Hiroshi "Hi?" she said in a dull tone.

Hiroshi perked up immediately " The Future Industries Fire Ferrets team includes Mako the fire bender, Bolin the earth bender and brother to Mako, Hasok the water bender and jerk" he mumbled the last part but they heard and giggled and chuckled "and formally Avatar Korra who participated as the water bender. And Asami the teams manager after father went totally loco." He recited.

The team looked impressed and shocked, "well alright then" and they got in position on the opposite side of the platform.

Mako and Bolin took Katara to one side and knelt to get her height. "With a brother like that you must know the rules, right?" Bolin said in a laugh. She nodded and kept her eyes down. Makos' hand pulled her face up and as she met his eye he gasped, Bolin looked at what could shock his brother and gasped as well. Katara knew what they gasped at, her eyes. She has her mothers' eyes and skin. That's why Lin sent her over, to show them a look-a-like of the latest Avatar. Tears grew in both their eyes and they quickly stood and coughed.

Mako mumbled "Just stay behind us so we can win" and took his place next to Bolin. She only nodded but rolled her eyes when they weren't looking. Hiroshi started and threw a disc at Bolin, he not expecting that much force from a small bender got pushed to the second section. Then they were off, Air, Fire, and Earth were flying. But Katara was doing as told and stayed behind the Pro Benders. Her siblings saw that's she wasn't participating so they only aimed for the Earth and Fire Benders.

Once Both Mako and Bolin were in the second section they called a time out.

Breathing heavy Mako asked, "Why are you not bending" seeming agitated.

She replied calmly with "I was told not to bend and stay behind you. The 'Pros'" putting quotes over "the pros".

"Well, now I'm telling you to kick butt." She looked at him and slowly smiled, one of those evil smiles that scares you if a child is doing it. She snapped her head to her siblings. The smiles they had vanished when they saw hers.

She jumped into action and under 3 minutes Katara, Mako, and Bolin had all 3 kids in the 3rd zone then flying over the edge. She turned around giggled to the grown men then ran to the other side to look at her siblings in the water. She brought Hiroshi up but left the other two to get out on their own.

When Hiroshi got up she pulled all the water off his body just as Lin and Noahtak landed. Lin forced air to dry herself and Noahtak.

Mako and Bolin were sputtering, "That- That was amazing! Why didn't you just not listen to us and attack?"

"When someone acts like you did I like to prove them wrong."

Noahtak voice floated in "Uh, guys I think we need to go home. Like now. Can you show us the way back to the gym?"

"Uh huh" and Asami started leading us to the gym. When we got there we retraced out steps to see the open widow still open.

"Wait. Where are your parents?" Bolin asked quickly.

"Our moms home. And our dad doesn't know we are alive" Katara spoke sadly then jumped from the window into the bay. Hiroshi and Noahtak waved then followed in suit and jumped.

Lin decided she was going to do something big and swung one leg over the windowsill before saying with a grin looking at Mako "Bye Daddy!" waving her hand then jumping out.

"Daddy?" Bolin and Asami said looking at Mako with furrowed eyebrows.

"Daddy?" Mako questioned himself out loud… "Daddy." He said with wide eyes.

"Korra" He said running to the window looking at Air Bending Island.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra 5

**RECAP:**

"**Daddy?" Mako questioned himself out loud… "Daddy." He said with wide eyes.**

"**Korra" He said running to the window looking at Air Bending Island.**

MAKOS POV:

When Lin said 'daddy' we were all confuse. Especially while looking at me. It took me a minute to realize what she meant. And how Hiroshi looks like me and Lin has black hair, but blue eyes…just like Korra. And- and their ages… Oh. My. Avatar.

"Korra?" Asamis' eye blazing. "Um. So those kids are…6? And Korra left… 6/7 years ago, right? So? Mako. Have something to tell me?"

"Please, Asami. Like I knew. You knew why we broke up. So don't start acting like a jealous bitch now. I told you we slept together. Get over it." I said running my hand through my hair pulling at it.

"Dude, I'm an uncle! I'm gonna be the best damn uncle EVER. Holy shit. You're a dad." Bolin said in awe.

"Mako, you're right. I'm sorry. Bolin come on lets go upstairs. Get his arm." Asami said grabbing my right arm, Bolin grabbing my left.

We made it up the stairs, them practically dragging me. Questions swarming my head.

Why didn't she tell me?

Why didn't they tell me?

We only did it once, how did this happen?

Why did this happen?

Why me?

Why did she run?

"She ran because **you** constantly avoided her for months and didn't acknowledge **you** and **hers** night together. **You** also stayed with me much longer than **you** should have. **You** showed her you would never be together. She got the message and took off sparing her feeling and now your kids. **You **pushed her away. **You-**"

"First I get it. I messed up. Second did you read my mind?"

She rolled her eyes "You said that out loud, stupid. And go to bed so we can go to the island tomorrow. Goodnight Mako."

Bolin popped his head in my room "G'night Bro."

"Night guys."

I lay down. I didn't get sleep for a long while. My mind is racing, my heart is pumping and a smile finds its way on my face. I'm a father. I will never get tired of that. **I **am a **Father**. I remember when Lin called me 'daddy' and my heart warms further. I'm going to have a family. Well I will once I win Korra over. And I will. I've missed her so much. I go to sleep with new determination.

**NO ONES POV **

The kids are making their way up to their room tiptoeing so their mom won't hear them. One takes a wrong step and a loud creak is heard. They pause, holding their breath. They look around a step forward.

They hear a throat clear and their shoulders sag, each turn slowly to their mother who has an amused look on her face as she catches them sneaking home.

"So where have you guys been? Here, come in and lets talk." Korra says nodding in their room. Noahtak, Lin, and Katara climb into one bed while Hiroshi climbs into his mothers, snuggling into her side.

"So? Where did you go? See anything new?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You could say that..." Lin said with a giggle.

"Don't make me guess. Just tell me." Korra says with a sigh.

So the four kids start their story. Each other interjecting when the other forgot something. None seeing their mothers' pain in her eyes when they mention the dark haired man named Mako. Thought she did laugh when Lin told her what she did in the very end.

"Well guys… Seems like we will be seeing your- ahem- father tomorrow. So best have a good night sleep. Goodnight."

"Nighty Night"

"Goodnight"

"Night"

"G'night"

Korra blew out the candle, "I love you."

A chorus of 'I love you's' followed.

-_The Next Morning-_

**KORRAS POV**

I woke up with a start, looking out the window it was before sunrise but some birds were out show sunrise was soon. Looking to my right I see my kids. _Mako knows. Knowing him, he will be here today._ Taking a deep breath I get out of bed and stretch making my joints pop. Hiroshi notices my absence and stirs. He opens his green eyes and turns his head. I nod to his siblings and he's getting up as I leave the room.

-_After Breakfast and Meditation-_

"Come on guys lets go run the island. I will show you some nooks and crannies I would bend in. Ready lets go." The kids take off behind me and we start on the beach intending to make a large circle. The sun is starting to rise as we pass the guards station. Noahtak slows to a walk then yells "Mom your on the radio! Turn that up" he says the guard on duty.

_Councilman Tenzin has confirmed that yes; Avatar Korra is back in the city. And is going to assist Police Chief Lin Beifong in the rising crime rate. There have been questions already coming in about this recent information like 'Is Avatar Korra going back to the Fire Ferrets?' and 'Why did she leave in the first place?' Well people of Republic City that is unknown at the moment but when do know that se is now a fully realized Avatar. This message will be running all day so tell us you thoughts on the Avatar being back. This message is paid for by Future Indust-_

"Wow mama, it's early and people already know your back. That's so cool!" Lin bursts. I roll my eyes and start running again hearing footfall seconds later behind me.

We make it to the beach a few hours later and I sit down in the sand, I watch and giggle as Katara falls face first into the water sinking downward. I see Noahtak and Hiroshi find the Bull-seals and get on top of two. They kick the side and the Bull-seals start bucking trying to get them off of their backs. Lin starts air-bending a small sand tornado.

I close my eyes and bask in the sunshine. I don't know how long my eyes were closed but I noticed that my kids had become quite. I opened my eyes, instantly regretting it as the sun burns my eyes. Sitting up I blink a few times and drag my hand down my face.

I look up to see my kids looking at something behind me. Katara is still under the water but Lin is mid- bend with her hands still in the air and the tornado dissipating. Noahtak is thrown off the bull-seal and starts rolling but Hiroshi gets off more smoothly. I slowly turn scared for what I am going to see, but a black blur of hair catches me off guard and drags me to the ground suffocating me in a hug.

"Why the H-E double hockey sticks did you not tell us you were here? I mean we only found out from the radio and YOUR KIDS! Seriously Korra, what's up with that?" Asami said in one breath. Then started to giggle, looking down at me. I raised an eyebrow questioning why she was giggling, "Look at what position we are in. Hee hee." I rolled my eyes at her immaturity, lifting my body signaling her to get off my torso. She rolled her body off of mine and went back to where the two other figures were standing heads tilted to the side in amusement. My eyes met with golden amber ones and all air escaped my lungs with one last gasp of a name on my tongue before darkness crept into my mind, shutting all power down making me fall to the ground in unconsciousness.

"Mako" 


End file.
